


Предложение

by AOrvat



Category: Big Wolf on Campus
Genre: Cliche, First Time, Humor, M/M, Translation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 18:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4533180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AOrvat/pseuds/AOrvat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Томми, Томми, кажется, он только что сделал мне предложение!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Предложение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Proposition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9356) by [anenko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anenko/pseuds/anenko). 



\- Эй! Эй, чудик… э-э, Дингл!  
Мертон застыл, приподнявшийся на цыпочках с протянутой к верхней полке шкафчика рукой. Сделав глубокий вдох, он оглянулся через плечо. Мертон узнал парня, хотя имени припомнить не смог. Большинство футбольных приятелей Томми сливались в голове Мертона в одно целое: чрезвычайно малоинтересную и с пометкой, и не одной, «опасность!», «опасность!» вереницу в списке школьной популяции Плезантвиля.  
Парень приближался с так характерной большинству привилегированных самцов старших классов школы развязностью. Глаза Мертона забегали вокруг, оценивая его положение. Пустой коридор – плохо. Обычный, но твёрдый шаг – открыто для интерпретаций. Отсутствие явного отвращения в голосе футболиста – обнадёживающе, по крайней мере, Мертон так надеялся. Хотя Томми и урезонил тех товарищей по команде, что получали удовольствие, поколачивая Мертона, некоторые из них всё ещё, бывало, не упускали случая оскорбить его.  
Мертон встряхнулся от своей испуганной позы и поправил манжеты рубашки как раз, когда парень оказался возле него. Высокий, темноволосый, с карими глазами… Тревор? Джон? Алан? Парень прислонился к соседнему с мертоновым шкафчику, засовывая руки в карманы куртки, и склонил голову, глядя на Мертона в прищур.  
\- Джим…  
\- Рик.  
\- …чем обязан удовольствию твоего общества? – спросил Мертон с вежливой и наигранной улыбкой. «Спокойнее, спокойнее», – убеждал себя Мертон, захлопывая дверцу с чуть большей силой, чем намеревался. Не стоит накликать неприятности, оставляя шкафчик открытым – ему известно, насколько сильно некоторым людям нравится мешать его с вещами внутри.  
\- Ну… я тут подумал, – медленно выговорил Рик, Мертон клацнул зубами. Ему даже удалось заинтересовано выгнуть брови. Он лишь надеялся, что едва не сорвавшийся с языка более чем недружественный комментарий остался не замечен.  
\- И решил, что ты не можешь быть… таким уж отстойным, раз уж Томми зависает с тобой, - продолжил Рик, кажется, не обратив внимания на реакцию Мертона. Он сдвинулся, перенося свой вес на шкафчик и немного выгибая бедро, отчего его куртка распахнулась.   
\- Э-э, ага, – с сомнением выдал Мертон. – Я, очевидно, провалился в некое параллельное измерение, круто! – Он сделал паузу и посмотрел на Рика, как посмотрел бы на особо опасного зверя. – Нет, не круто, шутка, да?  
\- Дингл, – вскинулся Рик, – я пытаюсь быть вежливым, ладно?  
Вежливым. Понятно.  
\- Вежливым? Со мной?  
Или нет.  
\- Да. Вежливым. Я с тобой, – повторил Рик, делая маленький шажок к Мертону. Выражение его лица слишком серьёзное, чтобы быть настоящим – того типа, что постоянно отрабатывается перед зеркалом. – Я знаю, что Томми проводит много времени со своей новой девчонкой. И я подумал, новый друг тебе не помешает. Мы могли бы стать друзьями, согласен?  
Мертон распахнул рот. Мертон распахнул глаза. Мертон проверил коридор на наличие гномов, потому что это должно быть какой-то ночной кошмар. Не существовало параллельных измерений перекрученных настолько, чтобы в них нашлось место подобным моментам – с нотками истерии решил Мертон.  
\- Конечно, – пискнул Мертон, натянуто улыбаясь. Может, это было не тем, что он подумал? Нет, правда, ведь у Мертона то нет особого опыта, как общаться с другими… рука Рика оказалась у воротника мертоновой рубашки. Парни постоянно поправляют рубашки друг другу, верно ведь? – Мы собираемся поиграть в «Эрудит» – отличная забава для всей семьи! Игры со словарным запасом выше детсадовского тебе не по вкусу? Как насчёт морского боя тогда?   
\- Не совсем то, что я имел в виду, Дингл, – заявил Рик, выгнув уголки губ.  
\- Ты хочешь сказать, что есть что-то веселее морского боя? – хихикнул Мертон встревоженно, чёрт бы побрал его неотразимую внешность! – Правда, Рик, я польщён и всё такое, но, – Мертон нацепил самое честное своё лицо и беспомощно развёл руками, – мы из совершенно разных миров. Я – адепт тёмных искусств, взыскующий древних тайн и, если позволено будет похвалить самого себя, с шикарным вкусом в одежде. Ну, а ты, нет.  
Рик отступил назад, с вызовом уперев руки в бока.  
\- Хочешь сказать, у меня, – повёл он плечами, – отстойный прикид?  
Мертон задумчиво поджал губы.  
\- Футболка, да. Она совсем не вписывается в… нет! Нет! – Мертон яростно затряс головой, сейчас было не время и не место для экскурсов в моду. Ему необходимо было найти способ выпутаться из ситуации с изяществом, и чтобы гордость Рика не пострадала. – Ты уверен, что не хотел бы меня скорее избить?  
«Молодчина», – похвалил внутренний голос Мертона.  
\- Вежливый, Дингл, помнишь?  
\- Точно, – сумрачно кивнул Мертон, – вежливый.

***

У Мертона был удивительно многогранный вокальный диапазон. Перед тем, как свернул за угол, Томми услышал, что он для себя называл «наигранный смешок номер два». «Наигранный смешок номер два» изредка появлялся во время угрожающих жизни ситуаций, так что Томми позволил себе закатить глаза: Мертона ни на минуту нельзя было оставить одного, чтобы тот не попал в какие-либо неприятности. Волк или нет, но дружба с Мертоном могла быть утомительной.  
Томми не смог удержаться от улыбки, увидав Мертона с Риком, «наигранный смешок номер два» получил объяснение. Он знал, что Мертон чувствует себя неловко в компании остальных парней, но Томми всегда надеялся, что однажды те примут его лучшего друга.  
\- Эй, Мертон! Рик! – позвал Томми.   
Мертон ответил своим «боже, спасибо, я спасён», взвизгнув: «Томми!»  
Хорошее настроение Томми немного померкло, стоило заметить, какой у Мертона дикий взгляд. После всех монстров, что они одолели, казалось невероятным, как Мертон может труситься перед футбольным, к тому же весьма так себе, игроком. Томми влез перед Мертоном, вклиниваясь плечами между парнями. Томми решил, что лучше подавить истерику Мертона в зародыше.  
\- Томми, – кивнул Рик и нахмурился, бросив быстрый взгляд на часы. – Чёрт… мне пора.  
\- Конечно, – легкомысленно бросил Томми, – увидимся завтра.  
Мертон вцепился в рукав куртки Томми, глядя вслед удаляющемуся коридором Рику. Едва Рик скрылся, и Мертон испустил писк. Томми нахмурился, это не был его «я попал» или же «Я? Ты ко мне обращаешься?» писк. И, может, он поспешил с выводами, но Томми полагал, что слышал уже все возможные писки, визги, вопли, хихиканья, смешки и вскрики, что есть у Мертона.  
\- Томми, – подёргал Мертон, – Томми, кажется, он только что сделал мне предложение!  
Что же, это многое объясняло. Погоди, нет, стой.  
\- А?  
Томми обернулся к нему лицом, и Мертон всё ещё вибрирует на месте.  
\- Подкатил, – чётким, размеренным тоном, должнущим дать понять всем в пределах слышимости, какой же он терпеливый, разъяснил Мертон. – Запал, если хочешь. Рик втюрился в Мертона Джи Дингла, – на этом месте Мертон прервался, скромно улыбнувшись, – тут, конечно, его трудно винить.  
Томми, возможно, не был мастером вокального диапазона, каковым был Мертон, но тоже кое-что умел. Остановившись на благодушном сомнении, он хлопнул Мертона по плечу.   
\- Мертон, Рик всего лишь был дружелюбен. Просто пришло время, когда парни поняли, какой ты классный. – Томми сделал паузу и продолжил уже слегка разочарованно. – Я думал, ты обрадуешься, что тебя, наконец, приняли.   
\- О, да, он точно был дружелюбным, – мрачно согласился Мертон, вцепляясь в плечо Томми. – Он сказал, что хочет, чтобы мы стали друзьями, Томми, «друзьями»!   
\- И в чём проблема?   
«Дай только Мертону волю, и он из простого разговора раздует проблему вселенского масштаба», – подумал Томми и похлопал по мертоновой с побелевшими костяшками руке, после чего оторвал от своего плеча.  
Мертон задохнулся.  
\- Ты что, не слышал выполненную мной безупречную имитацию слов Рика? Он сказал, и здесь я цитирую: «Мы могли бы стать друзьями, согласен?» – Мертон вперился в Томми. – Только посмей мне сказать, что от этой реплики за версту не несёт грязным намёком.  
\- Конечно же, нет, – твёрдо ответил Томми.  
Мертон его проигнорировал.  
\- Томми, Томми, следи за моей мыслью, ладно? Рик совершенно точно считает, что тебя интересует вовсе не мой «морской бой», – он выжидающе посмотрел на Томми и рассерженно зыркнул, когда Томми явил очевидное непонимание. – Он думает, что тебя привлекает знаменитое очарование Динглов, – ещё одна выжидающая пауза. – Да ради бога, Томми! Он думает, что мы влюблённая парочка!   
«Хм, – пришло в голову Томми. – Это могло бы объяснить некоторые из недавних странных вопросов Рика». Томми уже удовлетворённо кивнул, решённой загадке, когда глаза его сделались круглыми.  
\- Подожди минутку! Рик подкатывал к моему парню?!  
Мертон лишь вздохнул. Спустя пару секунд выглядывая и-за раздвинутых пальцев.  
\- Томми, я не твой парень.  
\- Не в этом дело, Мертон, – нахмурился Томми. – Рик думает, что мой.  
\- Рик думает, что ты бросил меня ради Лили. – Мертон презрительно фыркнул. – Как будто ты такой глупец, чтобы бросить во всех смыслах совершенный образец мужественности ради… – Мертон моргнул и откашлялся, – не обращай внимания.  
Томми и не собирался, он едва ли слушал Мертона.  
\- Не могу поверить! – проворчал Томми и бросил сердитый взгляд вдоль коридора, приобняв Мертона за плечо. – Не волнуйся, дружище. Я всё улажу. – Не убирая руки с плеча Мертона, Томми повёл горячо кивающего друга коридором.  
Мертон радостно сиял.  
\- Хорошо! Хорошо! – тут он запнулся и остановился. – Погоди! Нет! У тебя есть план?  
Томми мог бы и оскорбиться прозвучавшим в голосе Мертона испугом, если бы не был занят мыслями о том, что скажет Рику.  
\- Да, у меня есть план.  
\- Может, Рик не так уж и плох, - вздохнул Мертон. – У него красивые глаза.  
Хм. Красивые глаза! Может, стоило пересмотреть идею о том, чтобы подружить Мертона с футбольной командой?  
\- Я лучше притворюсь, что не слышал этого, – ответил Томми и потащил Мертона из школы.

***

Мертон зевнул, протёр кулаками глаза и потянулся. По совиному моргнул на утренний свет и кивнул Томми. Минутку! Томми? Мертон взвизгнул, рассеянно отмечая, что из-за пересохшей с ночи глотки, голос его кажется глубже, и делая мысленную отметку – позже перепроверить это, рванул одеяло до подбородка.  
Томми остался совершенно равнодушен к реакции Мертона.  
\- Доброе утро, Мертон, – поприветствовал он невозмутимо, пока Мертон пытался разжать отчаянно вцепившиеся одеяло пальцы.  
«Дыши размеренно, – велел себе Мертон, – дыши размеренно».  
\- Томми, – голос Мертона дрожал лишь самую малость. Конечно, обнаружить с утра пораньше в своей комнате Томми – не совсем обычно, но это же Томми. Теперь только бы сердце перестало пытаться со страху выпрыгнуть из мертоновой груди.  
\- Томми, – повторил Мертон уже спокойнее. – Когда я сказал тебе, что ты можешь приходить, когда пожелаешь, – тут он бросил быстрый взгляд на часы на ночном столике, – я не имел в виду шесть утра!  
\- Да? Уже шесть? – удивился Томми.  
Мертону стало интересно, сколько приятель просидел в его комнате, оставалось лишь надеяться, что он не пускал во сне слюни. Томми подался вперёд на своём стуле и посмотрел на Мертона с выражением, светящимся серьёзностью. – Я насчёт плана.  
\- Плана… а-а, плана, – Мертон потёр лицо. Гений или нет, было слишком рано, чтобы размышлять о чём-то помимо завтрака. Мертон надеялся, что тон его надлежаще передал то обстоятельство, что он не в настроении обсуждать запавших на него футболистов. Не в шесть утра. И вообще никогда. «К сожалению, – заключил Мертон, мрачно глядя на Томми из-под ресниц, – неунывающая способность Томми ничего не замечать возведена в искусство».  
\- Понимаешь, я собирался просто побить Рика, – сейчас, немного остыв, Томми, казалось, немного стыдился этого. – Но он товарищ по команде, и мне не очень хочется ломать ему нос. Поэтому, новый план. Лучше.  
Ломание носов было немного не в характере Томми, но в этом случае Мертон не думал, что возражал бы.  
\- Мне и первый план нравится, – поделился он. Томми покачал головой с откровенным разочарованием на лице. Мертон застонал и рухнул обратно в своё гнездо подушек. Прикрыв глаза рукой, он приготовился к худшему. – Хорошо. Я слушаю.  
Томми бодро потёр ладони.  
\- Всё, что нам нужно сделать, это начать проводить больше времени вместе.  
Мертон недоверчиво уставился на Томми из-под шелковистой полы рукава. Было действительно ещё очень и очень рано для всего этого – решил он печально.  
\- И каковы цели этого плана? В чём суть, если позволишь?  
Томми посмотрел на Мертона, как на особо не сообразительного дитятю.  
\- Мы будем болтаться то там, то тут, Рик решит, что мы, ну, знаешь, снова «вместе», и отстанет.  
Мертон испустил усталый вздох и приподнялся на локтях, чтобы лучше видеть Томми.  
\- Ты и правда всё хорошо обдумал Томми? – насел на лучшего друга Мертон. Не то, чтобы он не оценил усилий, но… нет… – У Лили может возникнуть возражение, или даже десяток.   
\- Мы лучшие друзья, Мертон, – пожал Томми плечами. – Лучшие друзья часто проводят время вместе, и Лори не возражала.   
\- А ещё Лори тебя бросила, – с осторожностью, медленно и чётко напомнил Мертон.  
\- Лили поймёт, Мертон, – упрямо мотнул головой Томми. – Я ей всё объясню и…  
Мертон лишь рот разинул, а приятель продолжал уговаривать. «И как это, – задаётся Мертон вопросом, – у Томми не переводятся девушки?» Томми бредил, если полагал, что Лили вообще станет с ним общаться, если он будет динамить её ради него, Мертона, чаще, чем уже то делает. Именно это Мертон и собирался озвучить, но захлопнул рот: избавиться от Рика или удержать Лили в жизни Томми?  
Какие могут быть сомнения?  
\- Ты прав Томми, Лили замечательная девушка, и я уверен, она поймёт, – кивнул Мертон, обаятельно улыбаясь.  
Томми подозрительно моргнул.  
\- Тогда ладно. Рад, что мы договорились.  
\- Конечно, договорились, – поддакнул Мертон. Отбросив одеяло, он свесил босые ноги на пол и посмотрел на Томми краешком глаза. – Если хочешь, можешь остаться на завтрак.  
«Видишь? – говорил тон Мертона. – Видишь, как я вежлив, и это даже несмотря на то, в какую безбожную рань ты меня разбудил?»  
Вскинутая бровь Томми сообщила Мертону, что, да, он оценил насколько мил Мертон и нет, он не впечатлён.  
\- Завтрак это хорошо, - согласился Томми.  
Внезапная мысль ударила Мертону в голову, и он закусил улыбку. Быть разбуженным в шесть может не так уж и плохо, особенно когда Бекки скатится вниз в своей ужасной ночнушке и в креме от прыщей, чтобы наткнуться в их кухне на популярнейшего старшеклассника школы.  
Он ухмыльнулся. Томми слишком хорошо его знал, чтобы расспрашивать. 

***

Согласовав план, Томми был волен заняться новыми вопросами. Один засел у него в голове ещё, когда он разговаривал с Мертоном утром. Конечно, как полагал Томми, Мертон был возбудимым, как выразилась бы его мать, если бы Томми вздумалось обсуждать с ней беды своей жизни, и весьма своеобразным. Тем не менее, Томми понятия не имел, с чего Рик взял, что Мертон гей.  
«Поехали!» – крикнуло чутьё Томми. Он пристроил руку на пояснице Мертона и подтолкнул друга с пути толпы хихикающих младшеклассников. Мертон даже не заметил, будучи полностью поглощён разглагольствованиями, и ничто кроме непосредственной угрозы жизни не смогло бы вырвать его обратно в каждодневную плезантвильскую действительность. Томми кивал и согласно поддакивал, когда голос Мертона достигал особо высоких ноток: «…да, да, я здесь, дружище, я слушаю».  
\- …весьма переоценено! И думаю… – вещал Мертон, с энтузиазмом размахивая руками.  
Томми снисходительно усмехался. Его улыбка дрогнула, когда он заметил поджидавшую у его шкафчика Лили. Дураком он не был и понимал, что отказ от назначенного на этот вечер свидания с Лили радости не вызовет. Но был уверен… ну, почти уверен, что сможет заставить Лили понять, если она, конечно же, позволит ему объяснить.  
\- …Томми? – позвал Мертон.  
\- Извини, – тряхнул Томми головой. – Послушай, Мертон, мне нужно поговорить с Лили.   
\- Хорошо, – округлил глаза Мертон. – Думаю, я подожду где-нибудь… неподалёку, – взгляд его заметался по коридору: «Спрячьте меня! Кто-нибудь! Хоть кто-то!» Мертон обернулся и торжественно посмотрел Томми в глаза. – Береги себя, Томми. Удачи.  
Томми закатил глаза и сжал напряжённые мертоновы плечи, не обращая внимания на толкущихся вокруг них людей.  
\- Мертон, ничего страшного не случится. Где твоя в меня вера? – Томми посмотрел поверх мертонова качающегося начёса. Лили нетерпеливо постукивала ногой, скрестив руки под грудью. Томми нахмурился.  
\- Конечно, Томми, – с отточенным сарказмом согласился Мертон. – Вера тебе понадобиться, где-то тут у меня была святая реликвия, – продолжил он, похлопывая себя по карманам, – это её задержит. Ненадолго. Может быть.  
Томми успокаивающе сжал мертонов загривок.  
\- Увидимся на английском, ладно?  
Мертон пробормотал нечто вроде «если выживешь». Томми притворился, что не слышал. Он не понимал, с чего Мертон раздувает из мухи слона. Лили была здравомыслящей девушкой, к тому же не так уж и часто он отменял свидания. За исключением прошлой пятницы из-за вечера фильмов ужасов. И в субботу до этого, когда им с Мертоном и Лори пришлось разбираться с той поп-принцессой-баньши. И…  
\- Томми, – поприветствовала Лили, – ты опоздал.  
Томми взглянул на часы.  
\- До начала уроков ещё целых десять минут, Лили.  
\- Это не то, что я… – посмотрев на Томми, она вздохнула и улыбнулась. – Ничего, в любом случае это неважно, – она припала к Томми, подхватив того под руку. – К тому же уверена, что этим вечером ты мне возместишь.  
Это было время для его реплики, прямо сейчас. Томми прочистил горло и переступил с ноги на ногу.  
\- Насчёт сегодня…  
Лили выгнула тёмную бровь острым требовательным домиком.  
\- Да, Томми?  
\- Мне очень жаль, Лили, но есть кое-что, что я должен сделать, – Томми рискнул посмотреть в лилино лицо. Её кокетливая улыбка застыла и пошла трещинами, превращаясь под взглядом Томми в нечто неприятное. Ох, чёрт. Он поспешил исправить ситуацию. – Лили, ты же знаешь, что я бы не отказался от свидания с тобой, если бы не серьёзная причина. И обещаю, что я…  
\- Лори? – оборвала его Лили. – Или… да, Мертон, верно? – когда она упомянула Лори, её голос похолодел, а на Мертоне так вообще стал ледяным.  
Томми кивнул. Честный! Очаровательный! Слишком очаровательный, чтобы устоять!  
\- Лили, ему очень нужна моя помощь.  
\- Конечно, нужна, – пробормотала она, недовольно поджав губы, и Томми был уверен, что сейчас Лили отпустит какой-нибудь едкий комментарий. Она посмотрела на Томми, запрокинув голову, тёмные волосы рассыпались по её спине, и сглотнула. – Тебе повезло, что ты такой красавчик, Томми Доукинс.  
\- Я знал, что ты поймёшь, – засиял Томми и, нагнувшись, быстро поцеловал её в уголок губ. – Ты лучшая.  
Лили уставилась вслед уходящему Томми. Хорошо, что она не была заинтересована в длительных отношениях с Томми, потому что…  
\- Эти двое всё равно, что женаты, – вздохнула Лили немного громче, чем хотела. Вздрогнув, она виновато оглянулась вокруг. Если бы её кто-нибудь услышал, пиши пропало.

***

Лори опустила поднос напротив Томми. Она ухмылялась. Ухмыляющаяся Лори – опасная Лори.  
\- Так, когда вы, парни, собирались рассказать мне о свадьбе?  
«Хорошо, это было неожиданно», – решил Томми. Он проглотил кусок куриной котлетки и приготовился к худшему. Ухмылка Лори стала ещё более издевательской.  
\- О какой свадьбе? – переспросил Томми.  
\- Не стоит так стесняться, Томми, – её неестественно милый голосок дрожал едва сдерживаемым смехом. – О твоей с Мертоном, конечно.  
Томми уставился на неё. Плотно зажмурил глаза, и мгновением позже вновь посмотрел на Лори из-под ресниц. Всё ещё здесь. Всё ещё Лори. Всё ещё насмешливо смотрит на него. Томми решил, что в данной ситуации оставался только один выход.  
\- А?  
\- Эндрю сказал, что Джинджер сказала, что Питер сказал, что Молли сказала, что Лили сказала, – Лори набрала побольше воздуха, у неё не получались длинные на одном дыхании предложения, как у Мертона, – что сразу по окончании семестра вы с Мертоном собираетесь пожениться. – Лори откинулась назад, теперь уже открыто хмылясь. – Ты же собираешься меня пригласить, правда?   
\- Лори! – возопил Томми.  
Его вскрик потонул в мертоновом.  
\- Томми! Лори! – проорал тот, вламываясь в двери кафетерия и почти налетая на их стол. Глаза Мертона метались вокруг. Он едва ли не подпрыгивал на месте. – Вы не поверите, что…  
\- Ах, а вот и будущий жених, – Лори больше даже не надо было притворяться, что находит всю ситуацию ужасно смешной.  
Мертон испустил сдавленный горловой хрип и рухнул на сиденье рядом с Лори.  
\- Томми, ты что натворил?! – запричитал Мертон.  
\- Я? – бросил Томми в Мертона обиженный взгляд. – Я ничего не делал!  
\- Ещё даже не женаты, а уже ссоритесь, – вздохнула Лори, печально качая головой.  
Оба парня проигнорировали её.  
\- План, – выпалил Мертон. – Я знал, знал, что это звучит слишком просто, – он, казалось, обмяк на табурете. – Я знал, что следовало подделать свою смерть, изменить имя и вернуться в Плезантвиль экзотичным, – тут он скромно улыбнулся, – и очаровательным студентом по обмену.  
\- Ты лучше сделаешь всё это, чем позволишь людям считать, что мы встречаемся? – спросил Томми. И был удивлён обидой в собственном голосе. Мертон пропустил вопрос мимо ушей.  
\- Ты представления не имеешь, сколько людей поздравило меня с предстоящей свадьбой, – выражение лица Мертона застряло между самодовольством и отвращением, – и удивительное число из них выразило интерес в приобретении видео нашей брачной ночи.  
Лори фыркнула в свою колу.  
«По крайней мере, хоть кому-то весело от всей этой истории», – подумал Томми, вместе с Мертоном поворачиваясь, чтобы зло зыркнуть на неё.

***

Мертон никогда так не радовался окончанию школьных занятий, а ведь у него и до этого случались отвратительные дни в школе. Конечно, Мертону вовсе не доставляло наслаждение быть запертым в собственном шкафчике, но это хотя бы было привычным. Такая упорная благожелательность виделась чем-то чуждым в обычном мертоновом бытии.  
Плезантвильскую школу и раньше наводняли странные слухи. Чакова тайная операция по смене пола! Любовные похождения раздатчицы из кафетерия! Директор, пойманный закапывающим тело двоечника! Но большинство лишь посмеивались над этими слухами и забывали о них. Но в этот раз все, похоже, поверили в гейскую сказочную историю о Томми с Мертоном. От студентов и учителей до знающего лишь родной испанский уборщика, школа оказалась практически забита доброжелателями. Мертон вздрогнул от воспоминания о совместном с Томми вызове в кабинет директора: «Мальчики, не стоит больше отрицать! Я всецело на вашей стороне!»  
Всё это было так… невероятно тревожащим.  
\- Эй! Эй, Дингл!  
Мертон застонал и прислонился лбом к дверце шкафчика. «Конечно, – подумалось ему, – рок, боги, силы мироздания или кто там ещё, покамест не закончили наслаждаться пошлой комедией, в каковую превратилась жизнь Мертона Джи Дингла».  
Внезапный гнев оторвал Мертона от его шкафчика. Он развернулся навстречу торопящемуся к нему Рику.  
\- Нет, – резко бросил Мертон, предупреждающе выставляя руки. – Держись подальше! Это всё ты виноват, я популярнее, чем когда-либо мог мечтать, и только потому, что ты решил, будто я отчаявшийся любитель футболистов, готовый повестись на первое доброе слово!   
Резиновые подошвы риковой обувки скрипнули от резкой остановки. Он моргнул. И уставился.  
\- Полегче! Не наезжай, Дингл! Ничего такого я не думал, – Рик откашлялся. С опущенной головой и переминающийся с ноги на ногу, он мог бы показаться милым, если бы Мертон не был занят, представляя первый раунд Рика против Клыкомордого [1]. – Я всего только решил, что ты, ну, знаешь. Вроде как… симпатичный.  
\- Извини, что? – открыл рот Мертон. Клыкомордый внезапно получил под дых и повалился ничком на мат.  
\- Ты меня слышал, – закатил глаза Рик.  
\- Правда? – весь засветился Мертон. И резко тряхнул головой – он не был польщён! Он всё ещё жестоко обижен! Теперь, если только Клыкомордый оторвёт задницу от пола и вернётся к занятию на кулачках. К сожалению, Клыкомордый по-прежнему выглядел слишком ошеломлённым, и только уставился на Мертона в ответ и пожал плечами. Мертон встряхнулся и презрительно фыркнул. – Тебе не мешало бы поработать над тем, как подкатывать.   
Рик покраснел… покраснел! Изумился Мертон.  
\- Ага, ну. Ты первый парень, к которому я пытался подкатить. Так что. Будь снисходительнее, – он улыбнулся ошеломлённому лицу Мертона. «Останешься с такой рожей навсегда», – пожурила мертонова мама, сгоняя Клыкомордого с мата. – Но я не знал. Что у вас с Томми всё так серьёзно.   
\- У нас… – начал было Мертон, но только вздохнул, взглянув на извиняющееся выражение рикова лица. – Всё в порядке, Рик.  
\- Хорошо, – с облегчением произнёс Рик, – отлично. – Он замялся, засовывая пальцы за пояс, и искоса посмотрел на Мертона. – Так, я слышал, вы, возможно, решите продать кое-какое видео… 

***

Обычно Томми ждал Мертона у его шкафчика. Сегодня, однако, прежде чем взяться за общую проблему, оба они нуждались в капельке времени порознь. Томми никогда до конца не понимал, сколько времени они с Мертоном проводят вместе, пока их одноклассники не начали подзадоривать и улюлюкать каждый раз, как им случалось сойтись. Это и хихикающие, краснеющие девушки с сияющими, пытливыми взглядами сделали день очень долгим. Томми чувствовал себя едва пережившим крайне слащавый выпуск «Полного дома» [2]. Или же ну очень специальный эпизод какой-то подростковой мелодрамы.  
Конечно, Томми слышал сплетни о его отношениях с Мертоном и раньше, но, опять же, от перепуганного младшеклассника он так же узнал, что Лори угрожала навалять любой девчонке, что только посмеет взглянуть в его сторону, пока они встречаются. Томми просто не успел понять, что теперь для большинства в школе он и Мертон стали Томми-и-Мертоном.  
Томми со вздохом решил, что это представлялось очень и очень странным.  
\- Томми!  
Томми застыл на полдороги вверх по лестнице, вздрогнув от «взволнованного голоса родителя» в исполнении его матери. Может ему повезёт, и родители захотят всего лишь поговорить о выборе колледжа, или его оценках, или, или… подготовить его к известию, что ждут ребёнка. Заручиться неунывающим оптимизмом не получалось, он знал, совершенно точно знал, что его родители уже прослышали о новой излюбленной парочке плезантвильской старшей школы.  
Когда Томми спустился в кухню, его отец и мама явно переживали острый приступ нешуточной родительской заботливости. Томми откашлялся и присел на выдвинутый для него мамой стул. Томми решил, что лучше оборвать родителей ещё прежде, чем они начнут, и кинулся на амбразуру.  
\- Это не то, что…  
Речь Томми потонула в объятиях матери.  
\- Мой сынок! – всхлипнула она. – Мой сынок уже взрослый! И гей!  
\- Ик! – запротестовал Томми.  
\- Ты задушишь мальчика, Салли, – вмешался Боб Доукинс тоже до странности сиплым голосом. Стоило миссис Доукинс отстраниться, вытирая слёзы с глаз, он сжал плечо Томми.  
\- Томми. Сынок. Мы просто хотим, чтобы ты знал, как мы тобой гордимся.  
«Все без всяких вопросов просто взяли и приняли, что он и Мертон вместе?» – задался вопросом Томми, потирая горло. Не пытаться поправить недопонимание Рика – это одно. Совсем же другое, когда вся школа и его родители… его родители! …полагали, будто они с Мертоном проводили время, воркуя друг с другом.  
\- Я не… – начал было Томми. Интересно, будет ли ему вообще позволено закончить предложение, или мама так и не даст ему оправдаться.  
Миссис Доукинс опустилась на стул рядом с Томми. Она взяла обе его ладони в свои и серьёзно посмотрела на него.  
\- Будет непросто, сынок, но твой отец и я будем рядом. Мы всегда поддержим вас с Мертоном. Хотя, – закусила она чуточку губу, – нас немного беспокоит, что вы собираетесь пожениться так рано.  
\- Мы не… – опять попытался Томми. Возбуждённые родители, должно быть, названивали Доукинсам весь день. Ни у кого, что, нет дел поинтереснее вместо того, чтобы лезть в сердечную жизнь Томми? Мысли Томми свернули в другом, пугающем направлении. Он искренне пожелал, чтобы отец с матерью не прослышали ничего о тех слухах про видеозапись. Внезапный румянец ничуть не помогал оправдываться.  
\- Мы считаем, вам следует подождать, пока не закончите колледж, – сказал мистер Доукинс твёрдо и рассудительно.  
\- Это… – заикнулся Томми.  
Миссис Доукинс с воодушевлением закивала.  
\- Это также даст нам время лучше узнать Динглов. Нам следует пригласить их на этих выходных, что скажешь? – обернулась она к мистеру Доукинсу. – Что-нибудь развлекательное и неформальное… Барбекю!  
\- Чудесная идея! – улыбнулся мистер Доукинс. – Томми?  
\- Барбекю это хорошо, – согласился Томми, не успев избавиться от видения сочных гамбургеров и стейков, – но…  
\- Значит барбекю! – засияла миссис Доукинс. И потянулась обнять Томми снова. – Он у нас такой милый малыш, – всхлипнула она ему на ухо, после чего понизила голос. – Надеюсь, вы пользуетесь пре…  
Глаза Томми дико распахнулись.  
\- Мама! – вскрикнул он и выпутался из её объятий.  
\- Салли, – укорил мистер Доукинс. – Это вовсе не то, что юноше хотелось бы обсуждать со своей матерью, – он обернулся к Томми, излучая непоколебимую предупредительность. – Томми, у тебя на кровати книга. Мы думаем, ты можешь найти её… полезной. Если у тебя появятся какие-либо вопросы или страхи, мы нашли телефонный номер группы поддержки для подростков-геев.  
Это всё был какой-то странный сон. Или он объелся очередной порцией особых мертоновых печений. «Больше сахара теоретически даёт тем, кто его ест… ты готов, Томми?! Супер скорость! Давай, Томми, попробуй кусочек. Ням-ням!» В любом случае, лучшее, наверное, что можно было сделать, это заползти в постель и спать, пока всё не вернётся в норму.  
\- Я, – слабо выдавил Томми, – мне ещё… домашнее задание надо делать, – и был таков.  
Боб Доукинс нахмурился в спину ретировавшегося сына.  
\- Томми, кажется, довольно зажат в вопросе своих отношений с этим мальчиком Динглом, – заметил он, миссис Доукинс глубокомысленно кивнула.  
\- Он, наверное, беспокоится, как другие люди отреагируют на открытую гей-пару в городе. – Она задумчиво помолчала и, сияя, взглянула на мужа. – Но, думаю, у меня есть отличное решение!  
\- Отлично! – улыбнулся мистер Доукинс. – Просто замечательно!

***

Как бы Бекки не сопротивлялась горячему желанию устроить скандал – слишком острая реакция и возбудимость были сродни естественному таланту Динглов. Она кипела весь день: «Нет, Бекки, твой брат правда милый. Я хочу сказать, Томми Доукинс не влюбился бы в него, будь он полным придурком, ведь верно?» И теперь была полна праведного гнева. Она воспламенилась, она настроилась и, ох, на сей раз уродец получит!  
Бекки уткнула руки в боки. Вот уже несколько минут она поджидала в логове своего времени, и, как только Мертон проскользнул в дверь и сполз по стене, готова была нанести удар. Она сделала глубокий вдох, настроила голос на идеальную пронзительность девочки-подростка и завопила.  
\- Не могу поверить, что ты сделал из Томми Доукинса гея! Ты испортил самого красивого парня в школе!  
Мертон, возможно, даже обнял бы её за это, наконец, хоть кто-то, кто не планировал идеальную свадьбу Мертона с Томми. Но всё же Мертон был действительно не в настроении на что-то большее, чем врубить на полную громкость свой драгоценный плеер и провести остаток вечера, жалея себя с хорошо отточенным мастерством. Мертон с тоской посмотрел на свой любимый стул для самокопаний, а потом вновь перевёл взгляд на неё, Бекки всё ещё раздражённо щетинилась.  
Мертон коротко выдохнул.  
\- Кыш! Кыш! – зашикал он, махая на Бекки руками. Её желваки заиграли, и Мертон понял, что Бекки не собирается позволять кышнуть себя отсюда, и плохо придётся тому, кто попытается прогнать её, пока она полностью не выговорилась в самом пренебрежительном тоне, который только у неё получался. - Я точно напишу нелицеприятное письмо ребятам, которые продали мне эти анти-сестринские таблетки, – мрачно пробормотал Мертон. Швырнув рюкзак на пол, он проскользнул мимо острых локтей Бекки и промаршировал к кровати.  
Мертон завалился лицом в постель, пропуская тираду Бекки мимо ушей: «…бла-бла-бла… не могу поверить… бла-бла-бла… никогда не было так стыдно… бла-бла-бла… должна была понравиться я… бла-бла-бла…» Бекки остановилась перевести дыхание, и Мертон был уверен, что сейчас последует: «Ты меня вообще слушаешь?» – после чего начнётся следующий раунд её спича: почему Мертон – худший брат на свете. Вместо этого беккин тон смягчился, она вдруг решила полюбопытствовать.  
\- Уродец? Как у тебя это получилось?  
Мертон осторожно поднял лицо от подушки. У Бекки был такой жалостливый и ранимый взгляд, чёрт, Мертону никогда не удавалось воспротивиться поиграть в старшего брата.  
\- Что именно?  
Бекки закатила глаза, мол, ну ты и дурень!  
\- Сам знаешь, заставить Томми влюбиться в тебя!   
«Заставить его влюбиться в меня?» – повторил Мертон одними губами. Что Бекки себе придумала? Что он проводил вечера, варя любовные зелья на своей бунзеновской горелке? Ну, вообще-то, да, но не в этом суть.   
\- Должно быть, это легендарное обаяние Динглов, – предложил Мертон Бекки свою лучшую превосходящего старшего брата ухмылку, – потерпи немного и, уверен, у тебя оно тоже появится.   
Бекки задохнулась от негодования.  
\- Ты его шантажировал, точно, – яростно обвинила она. Мертон взвизгнул, когда Бекки попыталась стащить его с кровати в поисках каких-либо компрометирующих фото под подушкой или изобличающих писем под матрасом.  
Мертон вцепился в свой матрас одной рукой, а другой отбивался от Бекки. Она казалась готовой защекотать его до полной покорности, когда дверь в подвал распахнулась, и ступеньками раздался перестук туфель миссис Дингл. Мертон и Бекки обменялись быстрыми взглядами: перемирие – согласились они, и бросились по возможности приводить себя в порядок. К моменту, когда миссис Дингл ввалилась в логово, они уже сидели перед телеком с одинаково невинными выражениями лиц.  
Несмотря на внешний вид Мейбл Дингл не упорывалась с самых шестидесятых и никогда не была дурой, вот уж нет. Она наградила детей взглядом, ясно говорившим, что, нет, её не так легко обмануть их сияющими белозубыми улыбками.  
\- Приятно видеть, что хоть изредка вы так хорошо ладите, – сухо заметила она. – Бекки, я хотела бы поговорить с Мертоном с глазу на глаз.  
\- Ты слышала, – с дрожью отчаяния сказал Мертон, между тем миссис Дингл разгладила юбку и опустилась в освобождённое Бекки кресло. Мама Мертона безмятежно улыбнулась и кивнула.  
\- Папа? – предположил Мертон.  
\- Да, – ответила миссис Дингл. – Не волнуйся, Мертон, твой отец всегда мечтал о футболисте в семье, – что правда, то правда, Спенсер Дингл всплакнул от радости при мысли, что получит сына, о котором всегда мечтал. Миссис Дингл напоила мужа тёплым молоком и уложила в постель, пока мистер Дингл не довёл себя до необратимого состояния.  
\- Рад, что он одобряет, – пробормотал Мертон, – но, мама…  
\- Я когда-нибудь рассказывала тебе о своей лучшей школьной подруге?  
\- Мисс Паттерсон? – Дорис Паттерсон гостила у Динглов каждое второе рождество. Это была приземистая невысокая женщина с крашеными рыжими волосами, и в каждый день подарков она настоятельно дарила Мертону шипованные ошейники. Он держал их в комоде, пока дно ящика не треснуло под совокупным весом металла. – И что насчёт неё?  
\- Дорис и я были очень… близки.  
\- Замечательно, мама, но какое отношение это имеет к… – Мертон поперхнулся и пискнул, подпрыгивая, глаза у него полезли на лоб, когда он понял, о чём именно толкует его мать. – Мама! – запротестовал он, страдальчески заскулив, – мне вовсе не нужно этого знать, правда, – и ради всего святого, он теперь никогда не сможет посмотреть на Дорис Паттерсон, будто у него не полон живот мексиканских прыгающих бобов.  
\- Я просто хочу, чтобы ты знал, что я понимаю, каково тебе, Мертон, – уверила миссис Дингл, – и что я безоговорочно принимаю твои к Томми чувства.  
Мертон сделал глубокий вдох.  
\- Мы с Томми не вместе!  
\- Я знаю, милый, знаю, – кивнула миссис Дингл. – Но вы бы хотели, верно?  
\- Я. Ты. Что?.. Нет. А? – вытаращился на неё Мертон.  
Миссис Дингл улыбнулась и успокаивающе потрепала Мертона за бледную щёку.  
\- Некоторые вещи мама просто знает.

***

Это было чем-то, о чём Томми никогда не задумывался: каждый вечер перед сном либо он, либо Мертон брали телефон и звонили друг другу. Но если бы Томми взял на себя труд поразмыслить над их ритуалом, он мог бы прийти к заключению, что это что-то вроде механизма выживания. Томми это Томми, Мертон это Мертон, а это Плезантвиль где велики шансы кому-нибудь из них быть похищенным подкроватным монстром, или затянутым в слив раковины, или… да что угодно.  
Помимо примечательной странности имевшихся действительных шансов оказаться затянутым через канализацию в другое измерение, Томми никогда не задумывался, что неспособность заснуть, не проверив лучшего друга, далека от понятия обычности. Если бы не чёртов слух, что «Томми и Мертон втю-ю-ю-юрились!», но Томми не собирался изменять привычкам только из-за того, что это заставляло его выглядеть одержимо зависимым от Мертона.  
Они с Мертоном знали правду, и этого было достаточно – таково было решительное убеждение Томми.  
На двенадцатом звонке Мертон с нервным тиком, наконец, взял телефон.  
\- Слушай сюда, ты, козёл! Нет никаких видео, и не будет никогда…  
\- Мертон? – убрал Томми трубку от уха и мертонова голоса, поднявшегося до полного визга. «Истеричный голос номер пять: я на грани» – услужливо отметила секция томминого мысленного «каталога Мертона». – Мертон! – рявкнул Томми в телефон.  
\- …клянусь всеми богами, которым когда-либо поклонялись… к чёрту, перед которыми хотя бы кланялись, что… – тут голос Мертона дрогнул с запоздалым узнаванием, – а? А! Томми! – он прокашлялся. – Эм. Что-то случилось?  
\- Случилось? Нет. Ничего не случилось, – Томми подбил подушку на свой вкус и поудобнее устроился на спинке кровати. Он бросил очередной взгляд на дверь, убеждаясь, что запер её, ему не хотелось, чтобы мама или отец, или не дай бог они оба, вломились внутрь во время его разговора с Мертоном. – Я просто…   
\- Просто? – подтолкнул Мертон.  
Томми вздохнул.  
\- Из Флориды звонила моя бабушка. Она знает «идеально респектабельное» агентство по усыновлению в Румынии. Она предложила, чтобы мы начали рассматривать вопрос усыновления как можно раньше – слишком долгий процесс, мол.  
Мертон испустил тяжкий вздох и страдающе хныкнул, парируя новость Томми собственной:  
\- Звонила моя тётка и заверила, что спланирует свадьбу – недорогую, но отличную, просто великолепную.  
Томми не совсем весело подумалось, что когда всё это закончится, они с Мертоном окажутся в центре всемирной «ТоммиМертомании».  
\- Мой папа отбивается от звонков рекламодателей, которые хотят выступить спонсорами свадьбы, – сообщил Томми.   
\- Мне весь вечер звонит куча народу, заинтересованного в тройничке, – подхватил Мертон. – Не понимаю, почему именно меня все спрашивают о всяких извращениях? –Томми от удивления поперхнулся, чем вызвал хихиканье с той стороны трубки. – Может мне самому надо было несколько лет назад пустить слухи – девчонкам такое нравится.  
\- И это мои планы кажутся тебе смешными, – давясь от смеха, выдавил Томми. Смеясь с Мертоном над всеми завертевшимися вокруг них глупостями, он решил, что вышло хорошо. Хорошо, что они всё ещё чувствуют себя комфортно вместе, когда все, похоже, решили превратить их отношения в нечто, чем те не являлись.  
\- Он ещё нуждается в доработке, но, уверяю тебя, после небольшой шлифовки этому плану обзавидуется любой интриган.  
\- Ага. Я бы не осмелился сомневаться в твоих способностях плести интриги, – торжественно кивнул Томми.  
\- Тебе же лучше, – высокомерно бросил Мертон. – Эй, Томми?  
\- Да.  
\- Я, – Мертон замялся, но прочистил горло, и в его голосе проступила неожиданная серьёзность, – ты же всё ещё будешь утром уважать меня, да?   
\- Иди спать, Мертон.   
\- И горожане всего Плезантвиля затряслись в страхе от этих, сказанных Томми Доукинсом слов, – в голосе Мертона Томми слышался отчётливый смешок. – Доброй ночи, Томми.  
\- Доброй ночи, Мертон.  
\- Кладёшь?  
\- Ага.  
\- Я тоже.  
\- Сейчас.  
\- Сейчас, – согласился Мертон.  
«Боже, – понял Томми, – мы действительно встречаемся». И опустил трубку.

***

Томми вёл себя странно – решил Мертон. Неделя выдалась чертовски трудной: сплошная эмоциональная круговерть, но всё же Томми оставался достаточно непоколебимым, надёжным и любезным, чтобы оставить панику и остальные эмоциональные выкрутасы на Мертона. Не то, что Томми паниковал. Но должен был – кисло полагал Мертон: «Сейчас не время для планирования! Сейчас время для паники! Паники!» Томми выглядел задумчивым, что уже само по себе вызывало беспокойство, чёрт побери. Тут Мертон покраснел, потому как Томми повернулся и посмотрел на него, он что, опять пялился?  
Лицо Томми тоже залилось румянцем, они сидели, краснея друг на друга. Ревущая музыка, что сопровождала «Экшен Ньюз», вырвала парней из их смущённых гляделок и заставила обратиться их взоры к экрану телевизора. Томмина мама настояла, чтобы он включил вечерний эфир, а учитывая, как операторы преследовали Томми и Мертона последние пару дней, у них обоих имелись определённые подозрения, что им предстоит увидеть.  
«Любовь, которая смеет!» – кричал телек жирным красным шрифтом под становящуюся оглушительной музыку.  
\- О, боже, – застонал Мертон, в то время, как румянец щёк Томми сменила болезненная бледность.  
С экрана светилась Салли Доукинс.  
\- Этим вечером для наших телезрителей очень особенный выпуск. Думаю, все должны услышать о самых храбрых мальчиках Плезантвиля: Томми Доукинсе и Мертоне Дингле! Двух мальчиках, чья любовь столь сильна, что вместе они готовы обратиться к Плезантвилю, Америке и всему миру!  
\- Только не я, – хныкнул Мертон, – правда, нет.  
\- Мы связались по телефону со Стейси Хансен из Черлидинг Колледжа.  
Томми икнул, удивлённый настолько, что даже не пытался сокрыть свою реакцию мужественным приступом откашливания.  
\- Томми гей? – задумчиво спросила Стейси. – Знаете, это на самом деле многое объясняет.  
Следующей в очереди интервью была Лори. Она как раз стояла перед шкафчиком, прижимая книги к бедру и закрывая дверцу.  
\- Ага, – поделилась она, – Томми и Мертон всегда были много ближе, чем все известные мне друзья. – Камера перешла на Томми с Мертоном, стоявших в конце коридора. Не может быть, чтобы они всегда стояли так близко – удивился Мертон. – Они через многое прошли вместе, уверена, это испытание лишь укрепит их, – заключила ухмыляющаяся Лори в развернувшуюся обратно к ней камеру.  
\- Предательница! – задохнулся Мертон. Он был почти рад, что у него не было никакой бывшей, чтобы взять у неё интервью, учитывая, насколько обе томмины были в восторге, что Томми – гей. Это соображение он мудро оставил при себе.  
\- Мы возьмём интервью у случайных плезантвильских учащихся! – щебетала Салли Доукинс, достигнув спешащей на обед толпы и хватая тощего младшеклассника с большими зубами и ещё большими очками.  
Парнишка закивал на вопрос миссис Доукинс:  
\- Нет, я даже не удивлён. Я со своего первого дня в школе слышал о Томми-и-Мертоне.  
Следующий случайный учащийся, на сей раз девушка, выловленная миссис Доукинс, вся покраснела перед камерой.  
\- Я читала стишки в женском туалете, – пояснила она, в то время, как подружки её глупо хихикали позади. Мертон не думал, что они рассчитывали, что микрофон уловит их вклад в шоу: «Томми точно снизу…» – говорила одна. Вторая ей воодушевлённо кивала: «Мертон окрутил его вокруг своего пальца… а может и вокруг…»  
\- Й-а-к! – скривился Томми. – Й-а-к!  
\- Даже не знаю, – засомневался Мертон, – я вдруг почувствовал себя таким мужественным.  
\- Заткнись, Мертон, – зыркнул на него Томми.  
\- Со мной здесь несколько товарищей Томми по команде, – лучилась восторгом миссис Доукинс, махнув на Чака, Рика и остальных парней, имена которых Мертон так и не потрудился запомнить. – Какова была ваша реакция, когда вы узнали об отношениях Томми и Мертона?   
\- Я ничуть не удивился, – заулыбался в камеру Чак. – Я всегда подозревал, что Томми чуточку гей, – остальные парни согласно закивали. – Чёрт, да он с Динглом почти не расстаётся, – добавил Чак под согласный гул.  
\- Мы болеем за вас, парни! – крикнул Рик.  
\- Я знал, я как-то словил Томми на том, что он пялился на мой зад, – заявил безымянный засранец под номером один. Расстроенным он этим не казался – решил Мертон.  
\- А это довольно познавательно, – заметил Мертон, наблюдая, как лицо Томми меняет оттенок с красного на багровый. – Ты ещё геестее, чем я, Томми.  
Томми побледнел, затем вновь пошёл алыми пятнами и снова стал бледен. Он развернулся на диване, лицом к Мертону.  
\- Насчёт этого. То есть. Такое дело…  
Беккин голос заглушил Томми.  
\- Сначала я по настоящему расстроилась… я хочу сказать, боже, Мертон такой придурок, а Томми, ну… красавчик. Но, – взвизгнула Бекки, вытягивая пачку конвертов из пиджачного кармана, – с того момента, как всё раскрылось, меня пригласили на десятки вечеринок! Конечно, Мертон всё равно придурок, но теперь он классный придурок.  
\- Я тронут, – пробормотал Мертон.  
После Бекки экран заполнили Тим и Трэвис. Зажатый между ТнТ, у которых глаза были на мокром месте, Мертон казался крошечным.  
\- Мы будем скучать по тебе, Дингл! – заявил Тим.  
\- Ты навсегда останешься нашей любимой жертвой! – вторил Трэвис. ТиТ зажали Мертона в медвежьи объятия, ломая кости.  
Мертон поморщился, наблюдая по телеку за расплющенным собой.  
\- Не могу… дышать, – одними губами повторил он в унисон.  
ТнТ, наконец, отпустили Мертона, который осел на пол, схватившись за грудь. Братья обступили Томми, пытавшегося поднять Мертона на ноги.  
\- Доукинс, мужик, ты много лет был нашим другом, но если ты разобьёшь бедному Мертону сердце, мы тебя в землю уроем, – они обменялись кивками друг с другом и Томми и улыбнулись в камеру, после чего проорали, – ТнТ рулит! – и столкнулись животами.  
\- Хватит, насмотрелся, – Мертон выключил телевизор.   
\- Не понимаю, на что ты жалуешься, – удивился Томми. – Я только что узнал, что все в школе вот уже несколько лет считают меня геем.  
\- И, тем не менее, ты всё равно умудрился сходить на больше свиданий, чем я, – фыркнул Мертон. – Просто смотри на это, как на ещё один пример эротизации близких хомо-социальных связей, – сказал Мертон Томми как можно более ободряюще, и заодно кивнул сам себе, – не в состоянии понять тесную дружбу между двумя мужчинами – нечто, что нашей культурой не поощряется, сторонние наблюдатели видят сексуальные элементы в… – Мертон поймал пустой взгляд и вздохнул. – Проехали… нам достаются все обязательства роли геев и никаких бонусов.  
Томми вскинул голову. Мертон застонал, ну, конечно, с его везением Томми выбрал услышать только эту любопытную подробность.  
\- Какие ещё бонусы? – поинтересовался Томми, звуча очень и очень заинтересованно.  
\- А? – изобразил Мертон в своих лучших традициях святую простоту. К сожалению, это едва ли сработало, поскольку Мертон вовсе не отличался ни простотой, ни святостью в том, в чём обвинялся. И всё же, пробуй и не сдавайся – было его девизом по жизни.  
\- Думаю, я обязан знать о бонусах, связанных с этими слухами, – настаивал Томми.  
\- Я сказал, что на нас свалятся все обязанности того, чтобы быть геями и никаких… тонусов.  
\- «Тонусов»? – откликнулся Томми. – Это, правда, лучшее, что ты смог придумать, Мертон?  
Мертон вскинул руки, сдаваясь.  
\- Ну, прости! Так получилось, что я переживаю не лучшие времена, Томми. Даже у гениев случаются плохие дни и…  
\- Думаю, нам следует вернуться к бонусам, – твёрдо оборвал Томми, – и в чём именно их суть.  
Мертон моргнул. И залился румянцем. И, встретившись взглядом с Томми, растерял большую часть своего словарного запаса.  
\- Ну, не знаю, – протянул он беспомощно, – эм. Так, ну… Я имел в виду… Сам знаешь…  
\- На днях я понял, почему все так уверены, что мы вместе, – улыбнулся Томми спутанному лепету Мертона. – Это потому, что так оно и есть.  
\- Правда?  
\- И, ну, вот тебе бонус, – выпалил Томми и…  
И, ох, ох, да – промелькнуло у Мертона, потому что рука Томми оказалась у него на бедре, а губы прижались к мертоновым, и Томми целовал его и… что же делать? …что делать?! И, может, матерям, правда, лучше знать, потому что это близко не было так неестественно, как должно было бы быть и… ух, да, Томми был действительно очень и очень хорош в этом, и ответить на поцелуй, возможно, было чудесной мыслью, и, да, да, это таки оказалось чудесная мысль… достойная награды и даже…  
\- Давай, проясним всё прямо сейчас, – жадно хватанул Мертон воздух, когда они, наконец, оторвались друг от друга. – Я не стану надевать свадебное платье.  
Ответная улыбка Томми вышла до глупого милой… такой милой, что Мертону никогда, ни за что не надоест любоваться ей.  
\- Ладно, – согласился тот, – хорошо, – и потянулся обратно к Мертону, и, ух ты, просто ух ты, это, должно быть, лучшая сплетня когда-либо будоражившая плезантвильскую школу.  
Позже Мертон обязательно подумает насчёт благодарственного букета Рику.

 

Примечания

1\. FangFace – известный мультсериал 1978 – 1980 гг. о парне-оборотне.  
2\. Сериал, транслировавшийся с 1987 по 1995 гг.


End file.
